As a vehicle is being manufactured, foreign objects (that is, objects that are not to be part of the vehicle) may be present in an environment, and may infiltrate or otherwise settle on or in various components of the vehicle. As an example, one or more tools that are used to manufacture an aircraft may be inadvertently left on or in portions of the aircraft. Known systems and methods for searching for foreign objects known to be left on airplanes are typically time and labor intensive, as well as costly.
Typically, methods of preventing foreign objects within structure include reporting lost tools. For example, after a work period, an individual may account for all of the tools used. If any are missing, the individual begins searching for the missing tool(s). While such a method initiates a search for a foreign object (such as a missing tool), it does not provide an efficient way of finding the foreign object.
One possibility for detecting foreign objects includes placement of RFID devices on tools and other components. However, electrically-conductive sheets, such as aluminum aircraft skins and carbon composite layers, typically absorb RF signals, thereby shielding foreign objects from detection.